¡No es una traición!
by zaxxx
Summary: Kurosaki nunca piensa. Porque Kurosaki hace tonteras y melodramas como un enamorado despechado. E Ishida se avergüenza profundamente avergonzado. (Ligero Shonen-ai, supongo.)


Disclaimer – Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Dedicado a todas las fans de este par algo ignorado en el fandom en español.

* * *

Kurosaki lo mira con sorpresa. Y dolor y decepción. Y sin parpadear.

Ishida se pregunta si se ensayó a fondo la expresión con la que lo miraría cuando se reencontraran nuevamente o qué carajos, porque siente que ya recibió ese gesto angustioso en el pasado. Del mismo Kurosaki.

Y fue la semana pasada, en realidad.

Pero a eso Ichigo no lo piensa mucho. Ishida sabe que no lo pensó porque, _Kurosaki casi nunca piensa_ , lo tenía comprobado por los momentos en donde al de cabello naranja no le importó perder toda la dignidad masculina, que supuestamente existía, gritando su nombre con un volumen de voz demasiado elevado y disonante, cuando Uryuu lo ignoró cada vez anterior que Kurosaki lo vio pasar como un transeúnte más en la calle, para luego desaparecer como si estuvieran en un momento de suspenso dentro de una película de género misterio.

Y es que Kurosaki ya se había cansado de darle su espacio... Si es que se le puede llamar _darle su espacio_ a perseguir a su antiguo compañero al verlo de cerca, pero no ir todavía de frente ante él para _arreglar cuentas._

Y entonces volvemos a que Kurosaki lo mira con sorpresa. Y dolor y decepción, aunque ahora ya ha parpadeado dos veces. Ishida se alivia por dentro, porque si no cerraba los párpados aunque sea un momento, la mosca que pasó junto a su cabello naranja le habría entrado en el ojo.

No es que se preocupe por el idiota, sino que se preocupa por su cuerpo. Porque se preocupa por el cuerpo de las personas. Porque será médico en el futuro. Y los médicos se preocupan por todos. Fin del asunto.

Por supuesto que la multitud reunida en el patio no opina lo mismo, ya que todos los curiosos que la componen están más preocupados por verlos pasar de los gritos a los golpes, que por el bienestar de alguno de los dos.

Y hay gente, mucha gente a su alrededor. Era obvio que la habría. Con las estupideces de Kurosaki, siempre se vuelve imposible no llamar la atención sin importar el lugar donde se hallara. Debió haberlo sabido y dejar todo resuelto desde el principio.

—¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NOS DEJASTE, ISHIDA?!

Otra vez le interrogaba como si hubiera cometido algo ilegal o una traición al pasar de un a otro bando militar.

—¡SOLO ME CAMBIÉ DE ESCUELA SIN DECÍRTELO ANTES, IDIOTA!

Ishida explotó y aclaró en voz alta con dos intenciones, la más urgente es para que al fin todos los reunidos en el patio del Instituto comprendan que eso no se trata de una pelea de amantes.

Esa fue la primera suposición que circuló en clases, en los recreos y en los almuerzos de Ishida sus primeros días en su nueva escuela. Ya se lo conocía más como el interés amoroso de Kurosaki Ichigo, que como el hijo de Ishida Ryuuken.

Todo creado debido a que un grupo de chicas los habían visto dialogar dramáticamente, y con un contexto de doble sentido, según ellas, al par de supuestos no-amigos.

—¡ENTONCES YO TE HARÉ VOLVER A LA FUERZA!

—ES UN MALDITO CAMBIO DE ESCUELA NADA MÁS, ¡KUROSAKI!

—¡UN MALDITO CAMBIO DE ESCUELA DEL QUE NO AVISASTE NADA!

Porque, _en serio._ Se va dando cuenta de que de verdad suenan como si estuvieran en una relación amorosa. ¡Sin embargo, no es su culpa sino la del idiota ese!

Kurosaki hace tonteras y melodramas como un enamorado despechado.

E Ishida se avergüenza _profundamente avergonzado._

Si quiere perjudicarlo o abochornarlo más todavía ¡que sólo le dé una declaración de amor o lo bese y ya!

* * *

N/A: Es difícil ser hombre, tener amigos y no sonar gay cuando tratas de expresar tu amistad (?). Yo solo quería escribir algo con palabras repetidas tipo poetry, porque la verdad no sé en qué otra cosa estaba pensando además de querer usarlos a ellos como protas.

Saludos a todo aquel que haya pasado a leer el fic, se agradecen los reviews que busquen más locuras shonenaiescas también.


End file.
